1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing lure used for fishing and, in particular, to an improvement in a fishing lure of the type which comprises a head body and a socket having a skirt section consisting of an aggregate of strips and which is used, in particular, for trolling, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art structure relevant to the present invention is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,768.
As shown in FIG. 5, the fishing lure of this prior art comprises: a head 112 having a plug 118; and a socket 134 including a shroud section 130 composed of a multitude of strips 132; the socket 134 being adapted to be detachably attached to the plug 118 of the head 112 by screwing.
A problem with the above conventional fishing lure is that the attachment of the socket to the head body is effected by screwing, i.e., the operation of screwing or unscrewing must be performed each time the socket is attached or detached, which is rather annoying.
Furthermore, this fishing lure has a serious problem that any rusting or damage of the screw sections makes it impossible for the screwing to be performed. Further, it should be noted that, since it is used seaside, a fishing lure is subject to corrosion, thus making the above problem even more serious.
Another problem in the prior-art fishing lure is that it only allows the attachment of one socket to one head. Accordingly, it is impossible to attach sockets in a number of stages, so that this structure does not allow an adjustment of the quantity of strips or a variation in the the coloring thereof.